


Une héroïne

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n’était pas une héroïne dotée de super-pouvoirs, elle ne portait pas d’armure, et ne possédait même pas de capacités exceptionnelles. Elle n’était qu’une femme, certes forte à sa manière, et qui menait ses combats avec ses propres armes. Mais terriblement fragile et vulnérable, aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une héroïne

La limousine freina devant le siège des Nations Unies avec un léger à-coup. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Hogan fixait un point invisible sur le pare-brise en laissant tourner le moteur. Normalement, il aurait dû quitter son siège, faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrir la portière à sa passagère. Pepper serra les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle n’avait aucun mal à deviner la colère et l’inquiétude qui le faisaient manquer à ses devoirs.

Avec un soupir, elle s’approcha de lui, penchant la tête pour essayer de capter son regard.

« Happy ? » appela-t-elle, usant du surnom affectueux dont l’avait affublé leur ancien patron dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie.

De l’autre côté des vitres teintées, le brouhaha de la foule se faisait plus dense.

« Happy, si tu ne m’aides pas à descendre, je le ferai toute seule.

— Désolé, patronne.

— Très bien », déclara-t-elle en se rejetant en arrière.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée avant de l’actionner. En vain, car Happy venait d’en verrouiller l’ouverture.

« Cela devient ridicule ! s’exclama-t-elle. Laisse-moi sortir de la voiture.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua le chauffeur d’une voix tendue.

— C’est un ordre, Happy.

— Qui va à l’encontre de votre propre sécurité, patronne. Alors pas question de vous obéir.

— Oh pour l’amour du ciel, tu es aussi stupidement borné que Tony !

— Justement, monsieur Stark m’a demandé de veiller sur vous et de vous empêcher de mettre votre vie en danger. C’est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

— Je te rappelle que ce n’est plus lui qui signe tes bulletins de salaire.

— Il reste mon patron spirituel.

— Très amusant. Maintenant, déverrouille la serrure.

— Non.

— Cette soirée est l’une des plus importantes de ma carrière, et pas seulement sur le plan professionnel. J’ai pris un engagement moral et personnel envers les personnes qui sont en train de m’attendre…

— Vous oubliez les menaces qui pèsent sur vous, coupa Hogan, qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

— La sécurité mise en place par les services de l’O.N.U. est optimale. Tu l’as toi-même vérifiée.

— Il y a toujours des failles, que les services secrets chinois se feront un plaisir d’exploiter pour arriver jusqu’à vous.

— Nous ne savons même pas s’il s’agit vraiment du gouvernement chinois. »

Cette fois, Hogan se tourna vers elle avec l’air d’un bouledogue prêt à montrer les crocs.

« Vous apportez votre soutien inconditionnel et, permettez-moi de vous le dire, totalement inconscient à une dissidente chinoise qui a passé sa vie à dénoncer les exactions de son État.

— Ce qu’elle fait est juste, répliqua Pepper en croisant les bras. Moi aussi je veux faire… quelque chose de juste.

— Vous le faites déjà, la rassura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez complètement transformé le visage de Stark Industries. Vous vous investissez dans des tas d’associations caritatives et humanitaires, vous donnez de votre temps et de votre personne sans compter… est-ce que ce n’est pas assez ? »

Pepper secoua la tête.

« Vous auriez pu demander la protection du SHIELD », lui reprocha Hogan.

Ses paupières se baissèrent et elle inspira profondément.

« Hors de question.

— Monsieur Stark aurait sûrement été ravi de vous accompagner, insista l’autre. Et s’il n’avait pas pu venir, il aurait dépêché des agents à vos côtés pour vous protéger…

— Ça suffit ! Tony et… et son équipe, ou quoi que ce soit, ont autre chose à faire que de se soucier de ma petite personne. Des choses infiniment plus importantes et capitales.

— Patronne, je ne disais pas ça pour…

— Peu importe. Maintenant, je veux descendre. »

Hogan marqua une hésitation.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas ma place de vous dire ça, mais… promettez-moi de ne pas vous exposer inutilement. Et de partir dès que vous le pourrez.

— C’est promis, Happy », dit-elle, envahie par la lassitude.

Un petit déclic lui signifia qu’elle était libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, attendant que le chauffeur se décide à se lever. Elle le regarda quitter l’habitacle, eut un petit sourire soulagé lorsqu’il ouvrit sa portière et lui tendit sa main. Elle la prit, fit glisser ses jambes hors de la limousine et se retrouva enfin sous les feux des projecteurs.

Ses yeux clignèrent sous l’assaut des flashes des appareils photo. Sa main lissa les pans de sa longue robe blanche, puis resserra la cape de satin qui la protégeait de la fraîcheur du crépuscule. Les doigts de Hogan s’attardèrent sur les siens, comme pour lui signifier qu’il comptait bien la ramener saine et sauve à la maison. Elle lui sut gré de ne pas insister, même s’il ne comprenait sans doute pas les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi.

Et c’était sans doute pour le mieux, se dit-elle en montant les marches qui menaient à la grande salle de réception, assaillie par les appels des paparazzis et les questions des journalistes. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lancer de brefs regards autour d’elle, pour tenter de repérer les agents de sécurité disséminés parmi la foule. Ils étaient bien là, presque invisibles mais attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Rassurée, elle pénétra à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

« Magnifique… » souffla-t-elle, le regard brillant d’une émotion qu’elle peinait à étouffer.

La décoration de la salle, immense et lumineuse, était à couper le souffle. Aux tons crème des murs répondaient la pureté cristalline des lustres qui semblaient éclore du plafond, mais aussi et surtout la blancheur virginale de centaines de lys en pleine floraison. Les fleurs exhalaient un parfum agréable, légèrement entêtant sans pour autant indisposer les convives, certainement grâce à un système d’aération parfaitement étudié.

Pepper prit la coupe de champagne que lui présentait un serveur, puis fit quelques pas avant d’être saluée. Présidents de grands groupes industriels, membres éminents du gouvernement américain, personnalités du monde feutré de l’art, ambassadeurs accompagnés de leurs discrets conjoints… Tous la félicitèrent pour son engagement, son courage et sa droiture, louèrent sa force d’âme, et aussi sa beauté pour les plus téméraires.

Elle accueillit les compliments comme il se devait, avec des paroles d’une exquise élégance et un sourire des plus radieux. Mais au fond d’elle-même persistait l’agaçante impression que ce n’était pas assez.

Son regard tomba sur la statuette qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Elle provenait de sa propre collection, celle qu’elle s’était constitué au fil de longues années de recherches. Une de ses toutes premières acquisitions en vérité, qui l’avait séduite par sa délicatesse tout en courbes et son charme féminin. Une danseuse émergeant de l’albâtre, les bras levés comme la corolle d’une fleur, les jambes virevoltant dans un mouvement plein de grâce et de légèreté. Elle était le vent de liberté qui soufflait dans l’esprit de Yin Xian, l’artiste dissidente. Elle représentait son aspiration à un monde meilleur, et le rêve de tout un peuple délivré de ses bourreaux.

« Une fleur parmi les fleurs », fit une voix amusée dans son dos.

Pepper se retourna et sourit, reconnaissant aussitôt la silhouette menue du secrétaire général des Nations Unies.

« Bonsoir, monsieur.

— Mademoiselle Potts, je parlais de vous, bien sûr. Vous êtes absolument étourdissante. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Le secrétaire Song avait près de soixante-quinze ans mais, toujours bon pied bon œil, il ne manquait jamais de courtiser les jeunes femmes qui avaient l’heur de croiser son chemin.

« Je suis heureux du soutien que vous apportez à cette cause, reprit-il d’un ton plus sérieux.

— Ma contribution est minime, se défendit-elle.

— Ne soyez pas modeste. Votre appui compte beaucoup pour Yin Xian.

— À propos, sait-on où elle se trouve ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, elle a été placée dans un camp de travail de la province de Jilin. Pour tout vous dire, nous ignorons ses conditions de détention et le gouvernement chinois menace de rompre le dialogue avec les Nations Unies. Cette soirée de soutien à Yin Xian risque d’être la goutte d’eau qui fera déborder le vase.

— Je suis au courant des menaces qui pèsent sur nous », murmura Pepper.

Le secrétaire Song eut une expression entendue.

« Nous avons déployé de grands moyens, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas qu’il y ait lieu de s’inquiéter. Imaginez donc, si la Chine attentait à notre sécurité sur le sol américain, ce serait de sa part un terrible faux pas diplomatique.

— Vous avez raison. J’ai malgré tout le sentiment que… nous pourrions faire plus. Que ce soit pour Yin Xian mais aussi pour toutes les autres personnes qui luttent pour leur liberté et leurs idées.

— Mademoiselle Potts. » Sa main, fragile et ridée, se posa sur le bras de la jeune femme. « Votre engagement est inestimable, ne l’oubliez jamais. »

Les lèvres de Pepper s’étirèrent en un sourire de gratitude tandis que le vieil homme s’éloignait pour saluer de vagues connaissances.

Sans doute était-ce là tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour changer le monde. Pour essayer, à son échelle, de corriger les injustices et de rendre les gens meilleurs. En même temps, cela semblait si peu, si futile… et si arrogant de sa part. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? De quel droit se permettait-elle d’agir comme elle le faisait ? Elle n’était pas une héroïne dotée de super-pouvoirs, elle ne portait pas d’armure, et ne possédait même pas de capacités exceptionnelles.

Elle n’était qu’une femme, certes forte à sa manière, et qui menait ses combats avec ses propres armes. Mais terriblement fragile et vulnérable, aussi.

Elle n’était pas une Avenger, n’était même pas censée être au courant du projet Initiative. Elle mourait d’angoisse chaque fois qu’elle surprenait Tony dans l’armure d’Iron Man, et jalousait cette autre femme qui s’était immiscée dans leur vie…

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu’elle crut percevoir, au milieu de la blancheur du décor, les flammes d’une chevelure rousse.

Sa main, légèrement tremblante, porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. La fragrance des lys parut soudain lui monter à la tête et elle ferma les yeux, troublée. S’excusant auprès d’un politicien venu la féliciter, elle se mit à fuir la multitude et le bruit avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

Ses pas la conduisirent le long de couloirs ponctués par la présence rassurante d’agents de sécurité. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle gravit un escalier qui menait à l’étage supérieur, emprunta une enfilade de corridors éclairés par une lumière douce, et finit par se retrouver devant la porte des toilettes.

Autant pousser les clichés dans leurs derniers retranchements. Elle ouvrit la porte, qu’elle prit soin de refermer doucement, s’appuya contre le battant et lâcha un long soupir douloureux.

Pepper se sentait totalement ridicule, submergée par des sentiments aussi irrationnels qu’incontrôlables. Oui, elle était jalouse, complexée même. Elle ne sauvait pas le monde comme Tony Stark ; elle ne reconnaissait même plus son ancien patron et ami qui semblait aujourd’hui s’épanouir d’une manière si inattendue dans son rôle de sauveur du monde.

Elle gardait en mémoire ce jour lointain où il avait admis n’avoir qu’elle seule, son unique famille, amie et confidente. Elle s’était laissé aller, avait à son tour avoué qu’il était le seul à ses yeux. Et maintenant… maintenant, Tony n’avait plus besoin d’elle, il s’était trouvé une nouvelle famille, plus conforme à ce qu’il était : un monstre, un dieu, une légende, et deux assassins…

Pepper était plus seule que jamais.

Refusant de lever les yeux vers le miroir, elle s’appuya au bord du lavabo, puis sortit de son minuscule sac à main une lingette qu’elle humecta avant de s’éponger le visage.

Une sensation de chaleur et d’étouffement, diffuse mais persistante, se répandait lentement le long de ses membres. Seigneur, elle était vraiment pathétique.

Son regard se posa sur un grand vase ouvragé, duquel sortaient les longues tiges de lys blancs. Elle tendit la main pour les toucher. Son front se barra d’un pli soucieux. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle agita les doigts devant son visage, mal à l’aise. Ce n’était quand même pas une malheureuse coupe de champagne qui rendait sa vision si trouble, n’est-ce pas ?

Le temps semblait s’étirer inexorablement, et Pepper se sentit incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle s’était enfermée dans les toilettes. Elle se tourna vers la porte, tituba dans sa direction. Son absence devait à présent avoir été remarquée, et finirait par être perçue comme une grossière impolitesse. Il lui semblait même entendre un certain remue-ménage, de l’autre côté du couloir… Peut-être était-on en train de la chercher ?

Elle allait tourner la poignée lorsque celle-ci glissa entre ses doigts. Le battant s’ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer une silhouette encapuchonnée qui la rejeta sans douceur vers l’intérieur de la pièce avant de les enfermer à double tour.

Pepper allait pousser un cri lorsqu’une main fine se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se sentit poussée contre le mur le plus éloigné et glissa à terre, dominée par la masse de son agresseur dissimulé sous une cape blanche. Sa cape.

Les pans de satin s’écartèrent. Pepper se sentit complètement enveloppée dans la douceur du tissu et la tiède chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien. Les yeux écarquillés, elle reconnut Natalie Rushman.

« Taisez-vous, fit la voix péremptoire de la rousse, à peine étouffée par le masque qui cachait le bas de son visage. Ne bougez pas. »

Pepper hocha lentement la tête, pendant que Natalie ôtait son masque pour le poser sur le visage de la directrice de Stark Industries.

« Respirez doucement », lui intima Natalie tout en vérifiant que la cape les recouvrait entièrement.

Pepper obtempéra. Son cœur battait à un rythme affolé et plus que jamais elle se sentait prise de vertige. Rivés aux siens, les yeux de Natalie la scrutaient avec une intensité effrayante.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent avec une insupportable langueur. De l’extérieur lui parvenait le brouhaha d’une foule paniquée, mais Pepper n’arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées, tant elle était paralysée par le trouble et l’incrédulité.

Que diable venait faire l’ex-espionne russe à une soirée dédiée à la cause d’une obscure artiste opprimée par les siens ? Était-elle en mission, mandatée par le SHIELD et son mystérieux directeur ? Venait-elle surveiller certains personnages présents, dont les affaires douteuses avaient attiré l’attention de Fury ? Ou bien était-elle là pour effectuer bien pire… ?

Et surtout, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle enfermée avec Natalie, dont les bras la serraient si fort qu’elle pouvait à peine respirer ?

Peut-être la rousse lut-elle ses interrogations dans son regard. Pepper vit ses lèvres bouger, et sa voix résonna sous leur tente improvisée de manière étrange.

« La salle de réception a subi une attaque. Chut, ne parlez pas, s’empressa de murmurer Natalie comme Pepper faisait mine de protester. Il s’agit très certainement d’une attaque bio-terroriste. Nous sommes en train de rechercher les agents biologiques qui ont été utilisés, et surtout comment ils ont été propagés. Sans doute par la climatisation, mais pour le moment rien n’est sûr. »

Horrifiée, Pepper leva une main vers le visage de l’autre femme. Celle-ci comprit et secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien. De toute façon, je n’ai pris qu’un seul masque. Une erreur ridicule, ajouta-t-elle avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

— Pourquoi ? souffla Pepper avec difficulté et, comme Natalie haussait un sourcil, elle renchérit. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Je passais dans le coin, répondit la Russe, pince-sans-rire.

— Ce n’est pas drôle.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. J’ai eu connaissance des menaces qui pesaient sur cette soirée. Je voulais m’assurer que… qu’il ne vous arrive rien.

— Est-ce Tony qui vous a demandé… ? »

Natalie sembla se raidir contre elle. Imperceptiblement, Pepper la sentit s’éloigner.

« Aimeriez-vous que je vous dise oui ?

— Je veux juste la vérité.

— Ni Stark ni le SHIELD n’ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma présence ici. Je me suis contentée de les avertir lorsque les choses ont commencé à tourner au vinaigre.

— Vous me surveillez ?

— Quoi… ?

— Vous m’espionnez ? insista Pepper, qui avait de moins en moins de prise sur ses paroles et ses pensées. Vous me considérez comme une menace ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Vous vous méfiez de moi. Vous ne m’avez jamais aimée.

— Vous délirez.

— C’est à cause de Tony.

— Mademoiselle Potts, vous racontez n’importe quoi.

— Depuis le premier jour… le jour où vous avez mis les pieds dans la tour Stark… la façon dont vous regardiez Tony, et celle dont vous me regardiez…

— Mademoiselle Potts… Pepper, si vous ouvrez la bouche encore une fois…

— Vous me méprisez. Et moi je vous jalouse… tellement… »

Pepper ferma les yeux, terrifiée par la violence de ses propres aveux. Oui, elle était jalouse de Natalie Rushman ‒ ou Natasha Romanoff, ou quelle que fût l’identité sous laquelle elle évoluait à présent. Parce que cette femme avait fini par la remplacer auprès de Tony, parce qu’elle était tout ce que Pepper ne serait jamais pour le milliardaire, une alliée à sa mesure, une héroïne qui n’avait nul besoin d’être sauvée mais qui, au contraire, sauvait le monde. Non pas en se fourvoyant dans des soirées et des cocktails à l’hypocrisie latente, mais en se jetant dans la bataille avec ses poings nus.

La rousse la maintenait toujours dans ses bras, peut-être un peu plus fermement qu’auparavant.

« Vous vous trompez, chuchota la voix de Natalie contre sa chevelure. Je ne vous méprise pas. »

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, blotties l’une contre l’autre, séparées du reste du monde. Personne ne vint les chercher et bientôt, le fracas lié à la panique s’amenuisa. Elles percevaient le bourdonnement des hélicoptères qui devaient tourner dans le ciel, ainsi que le chuintement diffus des sirènes des forces de l’ordre et des secours.

Pepper demeurait immobile, trop secouée par les émotions qu’elle avait libérées contre sa volonté. Que devait penser Natalie ? Sans doute rien de très élogieux à son égard. La prenait-elle pour une idiote pleine d’illusions, amoureuse éconduite de son ancien patron ? Un vrai roman à l’eau de rose. Elle ne s’était même pas souciée de savoir ce que la Russe éprouvait pour Tony.

De l’autre côté de la porte, le calme semblait être à nouveau revenu. Elle bougea contre Natalie, l’incita à desserrer son étreinte autour d’elle. L’autre la laissa faire et glissa un peu plus contre le mur lorsque Pepper fit mine de se lever.

Perplexe, la jeune P.D.G. se pencha vers elle.

Les lèvres de Natalie étaient blêmes et pincées. Ses sourcils se fronçaient comme sous l’effet de la douleur, et sa poitrine se soulevait en petits soubresauts erratiques.

« Mademoiselle Rushman… Natalie ? » appela doucement Pepper, inquiète.

Elle se dépouilla de la cape qui les protégeait et entreprit d’enlever le masque qui couvrait une partie de son visage. Puis elle s’approcha de la rousse, à demi adossée contre le mur. Les paupières de celle-ci se soulevèrent à peine. Un regard brûlant, fiévreux et tourmenté se posa sur Pepper.

« Je croyais… que nous serions à l’abri enfermées ici… murmura Natalie d’une voix faible, voilée par ce que Pepper prit pour de la souffrance.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? s’enquit-elle, à présent effrayée. Natalie, êtes-vous blessée ?

— La toxine… contaminée… » souffla l’ex-espionne.

Elle se laissa glisser un peu plus, finit par s’allonger en frissonnant sur le carrelage. Son corps se mit à trembler, et Pepper craignit qu’elle ne se mette à convulser.

« Natalie, parlez-moi ! Que faut-il que je fasse ? Je… je vais aller chercher des secours, d’accord ? »

Elle allait se lever mais la main de Natalie se referma sur son bras, serra si fort que Pepper dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

« Non. Je… n’ai pas besoin d’aide.

— Vous plaisantez, j’espère, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton acide.

— Cherchez… la source de propagation. Bouche d’aération… diffuseur… de parfum… n’importe quoi. »

Natalie relâcha peu à peu la pression, et Pepper se leva. Se tournant de tous côtés, elle essaya de trouver d’où pouvait provenir la contamination, s’efforça de clarifier ses pensées et de faire appel à la raison.

Voyons, il s’agissait forcément de quelque chose qui se trouvait également dans la salle de réception. La climatisation lui paraissait une solution à la fois trop facile et hasardeuse. De plus, elle savait que les services de sécurité contrôlaient la qualité de l’air d’une façon systématique et rigoureuse.

C’était autre chose. Quelque chose de si astucieux et évident qu’il se trouvait forcément sous son nez… Elle arpenta l’espace situé entre les cabines et les lavabos, huma inconsciemment l’odeur des lys ; moins puissant, le parfum lui picota cependant les narines, attisant son malaise.

Les lys.

Seigneur, c’était en effet si évident !

Elle courut jusqu’au bouquet, attrapa la brassée de tiges en veillant à ne pas respirer et s’empressa de plonger les fleurs dans l’eau d’une cuvette.

Puis elle retourna auprès de Natalie, s’agenouillant à côté de la rousse qui tremblait et se contorsionnait à même le sol.

« Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda Pepper. Natalie, dites-moi… »

Elle hésita, finit par poser une main apaisante sur le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière expira un gémissement douloureux. Pepper retira aussitôt sa main.

« Je vous ai fait mal ? Natalie, je suis désolée. Je crois qu’il faut vraiment que vous voyiez un médecin.

— Non…

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état.

— Pas question… qu’on me voie comme ça.

— Soyez raisonnable. Je vous promets de faire vite.

— Restez, siffla Natalie entre ses mâchoires serrées.

— D’accord, soupira Pepper en guise de capitulation. Est-ce que… souffrez-vous beaucoup ? »

Le visage de Natalie se tourna vers elle, paré d’une expression indéfinissable.

« Ce n’est pas… de la souffrance. »

Pepper ne dit rien, se contentant de l’observer avec une inquiétude grandissante. Elle avait la ferme impression que la jeune femme se tordait de douleur malgré ses protestations. Son regard se détourna brusquement lorsque les doigts de Natalie se crispèrent sur la robe qu’elle portait, si noire contre le teint pâle de sa peau. Plus que le froissement du tissu, c’était le gémissement rauque montant de sa gorge qui venait de surprendre Pepper, à tel point qu’il paraissait s’être répercuté dans sa propre poitrine…

« Les effets de… de la toxine n’ont pas l’air de vouloir diminuer, dit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés et le poing serré. Et si… si jamais vous ne vous en sortiez pas ? Mon Dieu, le poison pourrait être mortel.

— Je ne crois pas… non, souffla Natalie. Je pense savoir de quoi il s’agit… Et finalement, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous partiez… pour nous deux.

— Quoi ? » protesta Pepper.

Sa main remonta le long de sa poitrine, frotta son cou puis ses joues. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sentait presque mal, éprouvant une curieuse sensation de chaleur et d’oppression.

« Vous êtes contaminée, Pepper… certainement moins que moi. Mais suffisamment pour nous faire regretter… ce qui pourrait se passer. Partez.

— Pas question, répliqua-t-elle. Pas avant que vous ne m’expliquiez ce qui nous arrive. »

Natalie parut se recroqueviller, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Pepper crut l’entendre sangloter et voulut la réconforter. Un geste anodin en apparence, qui ne prêtait pas à conséquence et ne comportait aucune ambiguité… Elle agrippa les épaules de l’ancienne espionne, l’incita à se redresser pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui les parcourut toutes deux des pieds à la tête.

Et au lieu de la repousser, Natalie l’enlaça plus fortement, pressant ses seins contre les siens, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou.

« Votre compassion finira par vous perdre... Pepper », chuchota-t-elle.

Paralysée, la directrice de Stark Industries sentit des lèvres entrouvertes se poser sur son épaule. Les boucles rousses de Natalie chatouillaient sa gorge, et le parfum qu’elle portait, exacerbé par la tiédeur de sa peau, montait jusqu’à ses narines, délicat et envoûtant. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa échapper un soupir… non pas de stupeur, mais de désir retenu. Car Pepper était loin d’être sotte, et elle commençait à prendre la mesure des effets de leur contamination. Natalie avait finalement raison ; ce qu’elle éprouvait n’avait rien à voir avec la douleur. Et si c’était une souffrance, elle découlait tout simplement de l’impossibilité à apaiser le feu qui la dévorait.

« Ça me brûle, lâcha Natalie en ondulant contre elle, inconsciemment ou pas. Tout mon corps me brûle… »

Elle tenta à nouveau de repousser Pepper, dernier sursaut de lucidité face à ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à commettre. Les bras de cette dernière se nouèrent autour de son cou, et elle approcha son visage du sien.

« Je voudrais vous aider, dit Pepper avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

—Vous non plus. »

La bouche de Natalie, rouge et pulpeuse, frôla les siennes.

« Vous me détestez.

— Pas plus que vous.

— Je ne vous ai jamais détestée, répliqua Natalie.

— Mais je croyais que Tony vous intéressait. »

Un rire incrédule secoua la rousse.

« Vous plaisantez ! J’étais votre assistante. La vôtre… pas la sienne. »

Du bout du nez elle caressa la joue de Pepper. Ses doigts froissèrent un peu plus le satin blanc de sa robe, éprouvant la douceur de la peau qui se cachait dessous.

« Oh… » souffla Pepper, les paupières closes, la tête renversée en arrière.

Elle se sentit basculer, se retenant de justesse aux épaules de l’autre femme qui faisait à présent courir ses lèvres sur la gorge qui s’offrait à elle. Elle finit allongée sur le sol, poussée par Natalie qui se tint au-dessus d’elle pendant quelques secondes. Légèrement échevelée, les joues rouges, le souffle rauque.

« Pas de retour en arrière, déclara-t-elle, les traits crispés tant il lui était difficile de se contrôler.

— Pas de retour en arrière », répéta Pepper en resserrant son étreinte.

Natalie fondit sur elle comme un félin sur sa proie, ses mains emprisonnant son visage dans leur étau et sa bouche réclamant la sienne en un baiser affamé. Elles poussèrent un même gémissement lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent, sans honte ni timidité, tant elles étaient possédées par une flamme qui pour l'instant refusait de faiblir. Pepper l'attira plus encore à elle. D'une main elle remonta le bas de sa robe pour mieux mêler ses jambes à celles de Natalie. Celle-ci rompit le baiser, se relevant à peine pour considérer sa presque amante avec une passion troublée par les effets du poison. Pepper n'en avait cure, elle aussi prisonnière de ce désir contre lequel elle ne pouvait ‒ voulait ‒ pas lutter.

« Encore... » murmura-t-elle en obligeant la rousse à se pencher à nouveau.

Elles s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. La soie noire de Natalie glissait contre le satin blanc de Pepper. Leurs mains caressaient, exploraient, vénéraient la fermeté des muscles et la douceur des courbes. 

Natalie se débarrassa de son corsage puis de son soutien-gorge avant de faire de même avec la robe de Pepper, dont elle arracha une bretelle dans sa hâte. Elle prit ses seins entre ses mains, promena sa langue sur la multitude de taches de rousseur qui constellaient la peau de Pepper. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur une aréole délicieusement douce, et le dos de Pepper s'arqua sous la vague de plaisir qui la submergea.

Elles finirent par se relever à demi, accrochées l'une à l'autre en une étreinte presque désespérée. Pepper sentit des doigts inquisiteurs s'insinuer entre ses cuisses, tandis que l'autre main de Natalie remontait le long de sa nuque avant de retirer l'épingle de son chignon. Ses cheveux coulèrent sur ses épaules comme une rivière de miel. Les lèvres de Natalie parcouraient la ligne de sa mâchoire, laissaient d'humides sillons sur sa gorge haletante.

Un cri étranglé fit vibrer sa poitrine lorsque Natalie pénétra enfin son intimité. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de la rousse, griffèrent la peau laiteuse. Ses paupières se serrèrent, ses mâchoires se crispèrent avant de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement. 

De sa main libre, Natalie attrapa son poignet et l'attira sous sa propre robe. Chacune imita les gestes de sa compagne, apportant au fur et à mesure de leur union les subtiles modulations auxquelles leurs corps respectifs se montraient les plus sensibles, accompagnant l'autre vers les rives de l'orgasme jusqu'à la libération finale.

Souffles mêlés, regard rivé l'un à l'autre, elles sentirent leur corps se raidir, parcourus de longs frissons extatiques. Pepper se détendit la première. Dans un mouvement plein de langueur, elle s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur le sol, le souffle court, entraînant dans sa chute Natalie qui refusait de la lâcher.

Elles demeurèrent un long moment enlacées, alanguies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Curieusement, Pepper sentait la toxine déserter son système, comme si le fait de s'être abandonnée à ses pulsions avait été suffisant pour annihiler progressivement les effets néfastes du poison. Ses yeux clairs contemplaient le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit semblait vide, privé de la moindre velléité de réflexion.

Le visage de Natalie était toujours blotti contre son épaule à elle, et sa respiration retrouvait peu à peu un rythme apaisé, régulier. Son bras reposait sur la taille de Pepper, et la légère pression de ses doigts au-dessus de sa hanche la troublait. Parce qu'elle avait peur de croire à la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer. Parce qu'elle redoutait de se laisser aller à des conjectures qui, peut-être, n'étaient que pures illusions.

Le froid la saisit lorsque la jeune femme finit par se relever.

Natalie enfila le corsage de sa robe ; des gestes efficaces, précis, quoiqu'un peu tremblants, mais peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination... Son regard fut happé par les lèvres de la rousse, et par la langue qui les humecta discrètement. Natalie leva les yeux vers elle. Pepper détourna la tête.

Une main glissa sur son visage, l'amenant doucement à se tourner à nouveau vers la Russe.

« Je suis désolée », murmura Natalie.

Pepper déglutit péniblement, la gorge paralysée par la boule d'angoisse qui venait de s'y former.

« J'ai cassé votre bretelle, continua l'autre d'un ton voilé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle.

— Je vous en offrirai une autre.

— De bretelle ?

— Une autre robe, répliqua Natalie en souriant. Une robe blanche. Cette couleur vous sied parfaitement.

— Merci. J'imagine que si je devais vous rendre la pareille, je choisirais du noir ?

— Le noir a toujours été ma couleur. »

Pepper ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et oublia de respirer lorsque les lèvres de Natalie se posèrent sur les siennes. Un baiser délicat et fragile, comme l'instant qui les liait.

« Nous reverrons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente de la faiblesse dont elle était en train de faire preuve, mais elle désirait plus que jamais la présence de Natalie à ses côtés, et leur séparation qui n'allait pas tarder à survenir brisait quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant d'écarter une mèche qui barrait le front de Pepper.

« J'ai gardé les codes d'entrée des bâtiments de Stark Industries, révéla-t-elle avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

— Alors il vous sera facile de me rejoindre, ajouta Pepper en glissant ses doigts dans les boucles rousses.

— Aussi souvent que je le pourrai », acquiesça Natalie.

Pepper hocha doucement la tête.

Elle n'était pas une héroïne. Ou peut-être que si, en fin de compte. À sa manière, douce, vulnérable et obstinée, Virginia Potts venait de sauver Natasha Romanoff.

**~Fin~**


End file.
